Seven Minutes
by LeafyDream
Summary: Flynt and Weiss are trapped in a tiny closet together for seven minutes. It proves to be the longest seven minutes of their lives.


**Seven Minutes**

"Stop pushing."

"I'm not pushing, Schnee. You are."

"I know you seem to doubt my intelligence, but I am smart enough to know that you. Are. PUSHING!" hissed Weiss, pushing the taller boy away from her. "Gah! I hate this game! Seven minutes trapped in a closet with you?! I'd rather face an army of Beowolves."

"Well, at least the Beowolves would be nicer company than you, Schnee."

Weiss could feel Flynt's shoulder press against hers. She quietly cursed the closet the two had been imprisoned in. She especially cursed Yang and her new partner in crime, Neon Katt, for throwing the two of them. When she saw the two, she was going to freeze them to the ceiling, she swore to Oum.

Eventually, she broke the silence that filled the room. "I have a name," she sighed. The fire in her voice was extinguished by the quiet acceptance of her fate. All that was left was steam that slipped from her lips in the form of another low, frustrated sigh.

"Congrats," Flynt muttered.

"Hmph." His disregard for her only brought back the fire. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she realized every time the two spoke to one another was like two rocks being dashed against each other. Sparks were always bound to fly. The thought brought a slight rosy fire to her cheeks. _Sparks with Flynt? Please. As if. Hmph._

Weiss whipped her head, silently smiling as her ponytail smacked Flynt's head, knocking the boy's hat and shades to the ground below. He watched them fall with wide eyes, before he glared at his attacker.

"Really?"

"What? I didn't do anything," she smirked. She tried to cross her arms to further mock the fuming musician, only to accidentally elbow his side. _Stupid closet._

Flynt took in a long, slow breath, before exhaling. Without another word, he bent his knees down to reach for his fallen accessories. Sadly, Weiss didn't see it that way.

"Ah! What are you doing, you oaf?!" she hissed, glaring at him as his head brushed against her leg. The closet was so packed with useless boxes and junk that pushed Flynt's head against her. She squeaked in outrage and surprise when his hair touch her naked leg. His short hair tickled the inner side of her leg, but rather than laugh, she just seemed to get angrier at the physical contact.

Flynt swore under his breath as Weiss' hand smacked the top of his head. She assaulted the boy with a flurry of slaps from her hands, only to stop when his hand caught one of hers.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he growled, pulling her close. She could feel her chest press against his as their eyes met. His pools of ebony stared into her icy-blue eyes with a scowl plaguing his face.

She was shocked to see such irritation in her eyes. Perhaps she could have offered condolences or simply apologize, and that would have been the end of their conflict. Of course, Weiss met his ire with her own fire.

"Me?! I'm not the one bending my head between some poor girl's legs!"

"I was reaching for my stuff!"

"A likely story!"

"Snobby brat!"

"Unsophisticated twit!"

Their patience seemed to snap at the same moment as the two both threw their hands up and cried out at the same time. "Ugh! You are impossible!" The two both tried to turn away from one another… only to find themselves bumping into one another yet again, unable to properly turn their bodies away from each other in the closet (that only seemed to be getting smaller).

Instead of voicing their rage, they tried to suppress the feeling. Weiss closed her eyes and sighed as she tried to calm herself down. Her face felt impossibly warm. The scarlet blush on her face tainted her porcelain-like skin, making it only more obvious.

"There is no way seven minutes hasn't passed yet," her fellow prisoner sighed.

Weiss said nothing as she quietly reached into her pocket. She pulled out her scroll, only for it to slip between her fingers. With a hushed curse, it bounced against the ground and landed beside Flynt's foot. The two stared at it, before glancing at one another.

"Wanna reach for it, Schnee?" chuckled Flynt, spreading his legs for her. "You might need to get on your knees for it." Her ruby cheeks burned twice as bright at the implications of his words.

"I'll pick it up later," she grumbled, averting her eyes from his smirking face.

"Heh. Right. Y'know, if you reached for it, I wouldn't hit you. Cause, y'know. I ain't a brat."

"Yes, because you are such a gentlemen," she huffed, rolling her eyes in response.

"I could be, if you acted like someone worth being gentlemanly around."

There was silence. It was long and overbearing, like weights strapped onto her back. It was deafening, like white noise assaulting her ears.

She didn't spare a glance towards him, no matter how badly she wanted to. Not because she wanted to look at him. No, never. She just wanted to know if he was uncomfortable with silence as she was.

Silence reminded her too damn much of home…

"I'm sorry." She shattered the silence like a stone through glass. "For hitting you. It was immature of me."

"Yeah. It was." She actually wanted to hit him again after that, but she walked the higher road. Her cyan eyes drifted to his face, and she saw the frown that was etched onto his face. He looked as ashamed as she felt, honestly.

"Sorry. For… being rude, I guess?"

"Hm."

"This is the part where you accept my apology."

"You accept mine first." Did everything have to be a fight between them, Weiss wondered.

"Same time. On three," he suggested.

"Deal. One, two-"

"I accept your apology." The two matched the other equally. Same hurried pace. Same embarrassed emotion. Same desire to escape this awkward prison cell. Same sympathetic smile that eventually formed on their face as they both quietly moved on.

"Cool." He nodded his head again, before bending down. Weiss looked towards the ceiling, glaring at the small bulb above them as she felt his head brush against her leg. It lasted for only a moment as he rose back up, his shades on his face, and his hat and her scroll in hand.

"Thank you," she mumbled, taking the device, before blinking in surprise. She felt his hat land on her head, tilted off balance by her bun of hair. She stared at him with confused eyes, only to see the smile on his face.

"You look good."

"Thank… you?"

Silence again. She didn't move to remove the hat, she just stood in front of him, wearing it off-center.

"Hey, Schnee?" Her eyes met his, curiosity meeting determination. "You free tomorrow?"

"I am, yes… Why?"

"Maybe you and I should hang out. Get a coffee or something. Feels like there's a lot we need to talk about... Er... Everything."

"Hm. I'd… like that, Flynt." _Is he getting closer?_ He certainly felt closer. A shame Weiss failed to notice her own inching footsteps, bringing her closer to the musician. A shame she failed to continued approach. "We probably have a lot to talk about."

"Yeah… Uh… Family stuff. Right?"

She could feel his breath on her. She could smell his cologne, or what that his natural musk? Either way, he smelled of peppermint and pine trees, oddly enough, nothing like what his name implied.

"O-of course! Family. What my father did to yours was wrong, and I would like nothing more than to bury the hatchet between us."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, she decided she rather liked the way he smelled.

"Yeah. I'd like that. Er, the hatchet stuff. Just two young adults meeting for coffee."

"Exactly. And perhaps you and I, Mr. Coal, could be friends?"

"Yeah... Yeah, I guess we could."

"Hm."

"Hrm."

The sexual tension in the air could be cut with a knife. Thankfully, salvation came to them as the door was finally opened.

"Okay, you two are freed!" Yang declared. "Unless you'd like to stay in here a bit longer?" she teased, a smirk on her face as she caught Weiss wearing Flynt's hat.

The two were blushing as they tried to escape, bodies pressed against one another as they both struggled to dart out the closet. Yang's laughter could be heard for miles as Neon began to tease the two. Weiss shielded her scarlet face with her new hat, but it only made her blush redder.

It smelled of Flynt…

 **END**

I wrote this in about an hour or two one night and posted it on my Tumblr. Never got around to posting it on here. Well, here it is. Just a short little thing. Nothing too special. Hope you enjoyed it, at least. I edited it slightly, but kept the story mostly the same as it is on Tumblr.

Have a good day, everyone. There's a poll on my profile you might want to check out when you have the time! Bye!


End file.
